clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolffe
Wolffe, formally known as CC-3636, was a clone commander of the Clone Wars and was known for being the commander of Wolfpack and the 104th Battalion. He was placed under the command of Jedi General Plo Koon. History Rising Malevolence Receiving reports of multiple Republic defeats in which the Separatists left no survivors, the Jedi Council commissioned a fleet led by Plo Koon to counter the threat: a massive warship commanded by General Grievous, the Malevolence. Wolffe served on the bridge of the Triumphant—as the first officer on an out-of-armor duty rotation—as the fleet of three ''Venator''-class Star Destroyers approached the Malevolence over Abregado-rae. Koon decided to report their position before engaging to request reinforcements. Wolffe contacted Anakin Skywalker's fleet in the Bith system, but as they contacted him, however, Grievous jammed their transmissions. The Separatist warship then moved in on the Republic ships and fired its ion cannon before the fleet could come within firing range. The blast neutralized all their power, including their shields, leaving them vulnerable to the Malevolence's barrage of turbolaser fire. Koon quickly ordered his crew into the Escape Pods; Wolffe joined Koon in his pod along with Sergeant Sinker and Boost. They managed to jettison from the Triumphant with two other pods as it was ripped apart with the rest of the fleet. Adrift in their pod among the debris, Wolffe found that the power grid had burned out. Sinker and Boost began repairs to restore the power so they could activate their communications and life support recharge. As they did so, Sinker saw another pod outside. Being unable to contact them, Koon used the Force to rotate the pod's viewport towards them, only to find it had been cut open. This led them to realize the reason for there being no survivors in the attacks: the Malevolence deployed a Pod Hunter to destroy the escape pods, eliminating all witnesses. Once Sinker and Boost managed to restore the pod's power, they made contact with another pod, number 1977, as it fell under attack of the Pod Hunter, a Droch-class Boarding Ship. Wolffe, Koon and the others watched in horror as the Rocket Battle Droids broke through the pod's canopy, exposing the two Naval officers inside to the vacuum of space. This left Wolffe, Sinker, and Boost as the only surviving members of Wolfpack. Their pod was soon spotted by the hunters, and Koon, being able to withstand the pressure of space for a brief time, took Sinker and Boost outside to personally destroy them, while Wolffe remained in the pod to keep their signal alive. As the boarding craft locked onto the pod, Koon and the two clone troopers arrived on the top of the pod and began to battle the Rocket Droids. The Droid commander began to use the craft's pincers to crush the pod. At that time, Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano, arrived at the debris field in search of survivors in Skywalker's personal freighter, the Twilight, and located the pod's signal. However, Wolffe could not respond to Tano's message as the pod was beginning to take severe damage. Koon used the Force to throw Sinker into position to take out the remaining droids while he severed the craft's grip on the pod with his lightsaber and used the Force to send it into nearby debris, destroying it. The Twilight soon found the pod and pulled it into its aft cargo bay. Skywalker aided Wolffe out of the damaged pod and their medical droid, TB-2, tended to the clones. Koon joined Skywalker and Tano in the cockpit, reporting that the Malevolence was able to destroy entire fleets with the use of its ion cannon. Just then, it approached the Twilight, and Koon hastily shut down its power systems before it could be detected. Wolffe noticed the shutdown and attempted to reach the cockpit. However, he could barely walk in his weakened state and TB-2 went to check for him. His presence, however, was detected by the Malevolence, which fired its ion cannon at the fleeing freighter. Skywalker narrowly managed to escape the blast by piloting through the debris field and jumped to hyperspace before it neutralized them. Back on the Resolute, Wolffe expressed his gratitude to Skywalker, stating Koon always believed someone would rescue them. Unfortunately, the loss of almost his entire unit was a great blow to Wolffe, and to honor them, he changed the color of his new unit's markings to from rusty maroon to light blue. Padawan Lost Wolffe, alongside, members of Torrent Company participated in the Battle of Felucia. Wolffe and his men assisted in battling Separatist forces. Mercy Mission Wolffe, along with Wolfpack was dispatched to Aleen after several ground-quakes affected the planet. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 went missing on an underground "adventure". C-3PO was the translator to communicate between Wolffe and King Manchucho, leader of the Aleena. After resolving the crisis of the broken seal between the Aleena and the underworld, the droids met up with Wolffe as they prepared to leave the planet. And as 3PO went on about their experience, Wolffe elected to leave them with Adi Gallia when they rendezvoused. Nomad Droids When Adi Gallia's cruiser was under attack by General Grievous, the cyborg took Gallia hostage. The Jedi Council sent General Plo Koon and his troops to rescue her on Grievous's flagship. While Plo and his men fended off some droids, Gallia, Wolffe, and another trooper came over to the scene. Wolffe said Grievous had fled once they rescued Gallia. C-3PO and R2-D2 were captives after fleeing a pirate ship and shouted not to shoot at them. Wolffe was shocked to encounter them again and told Plo these were the droids he dropped off at Gallia's cruiser. Plo said Wolffe would love to hear 3PO's story, despite Wolffe's protests. Escape From Kadavo After Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex went on a mission to locate the missing Togruta colonists of Kiros, they were revealed and captured by Zygerrian Queen, Miraj Scintel. Anakin was forced to act as Queen's personal bodyguard, while Ahsoka was being held prisoner at the palace. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Rex and Togruta governor Roshti were forced to work with the other colonists in the labor mines of Kadavo. After Anakin learned the location of Kenobi and the colonists, he escaped with Ahsoka and the dying Queen Scintel, who was betrayed and strangled by Count Dooku. Before arriving at Kadavo, Anakin contacted Plo Koon and his forces to arrive at the system for a rescue mission. While Plo Koon led the Starfighter assault, Wolffe arrived on board a Republic Light Cruiser with Admiral Coburn, Comet, Sinker, and several other troopers of Wolfpack. After Anakin managed to destroy the turbolaser towers protecting the facility and keeping the Republic ships at bay, Anakin gave the all clear for the cruiser to land. But Ahsoka reported that there was no escape for the colonists to the landing pad as keeper Agruss was attempting to kill all of the colonists by dropping them into the crater below. Instead, they would have to escape onto the hull of the cruiser. Upon learning this, Coburn ordered Wolffe and his men topside with rocket packs and cable guns to evacuate the colonists. Wolffe and his men went into the air and fired their cable guns so the colonists could slide down safely. Once all colonists had been safely evacuated, Wolffe warned Tano that they had to move out at once as the facility was beginning to break apart. The cruiser was soon clear, all Plo's Bros gunships fired on a support frame, sending the facility crashing into the crater. Afterwards, Wolffe and the rest of Wolfpack transported the colonists back to their homeworld. To Catch a Jedi After Ahsoka Tano escaped from a Republic Military Base on Coruscant, Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe were dispatched along with Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex to locate and capture her. A probe droids eventually found the fugitive on Level 1312. Wolffe led a squad of shock troopers to arrest Ahsoka. They surrounded Tano as well as her companion, Asajj Ventress. Both fugitives refused to be taken in and began to attack the clones. Ventress knocked out Wolffe along with the rest of the clones. Later, Wolffe located Ahsoka again on Level 1315 in a warehouse filled with Nano-droid explosives, the same type used in the bombing of the Jedi Temple. He stunned her and helped escort her back to the base. Equipment Before the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe and members of his group, Wolfpack, wore armor with maroon markings. He also had a set of clone naval officer gear. Wolffe's full armor was equipped with a kama and a rangefinder. After the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe was seen wearing standard Phase I clone armor with dark blue markings and the Wolfpack symbol on his helmet. Most notably, Wolffe had a cybernetic eye replacement, because his original eye was lost due to an attack by Asajj Ventress on Khorm. Later, prior to the Battle of Felucia, Wolffe changed the color scheme again to gray with the same markings. During the second half of the Clone Wars, Wolffe wore a set of Phase II armor, which retained the previous grey markings of his armor. He wore a customized helmet and wielded two DC-17 hand blasters. Facts *Despite having one eye, Wolffe was keen and observant. His detail orientation was shown when Wolffe noticed General Eeth Koth was using hand signals. *Wolffe was known to have at least four sets of armor (excluding cold weather gear) as he modified it numerous times throughout the war. *Commander Wolffe may have been supervising director Dave Filloni's fan-made clone trooper. *The visor of Wolffe's Phase II helmet resembles Clone Commander Neyo's helmet design. Appearances *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost﻿ *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids *Escape from Kadavo *Point of No Return *To Catch a Jedi *The Wrong Jedi *The Lost One *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' WolfpackAleen.jpg|Wolffe leads the Wolfpack on Alleen to deliver relief supplies WolfpackFelucia.JPG|Commander Wolffe and his men ready for action WolfpackKadavo.png|Wolffe, Comet, and Sinker aiding the escape of the Togruta colonists on Kadavo WolfpackC3PO.jpg|Wolffe with Sinker and Boost WolffeArmor.jpg|Wolffe's armor modifications throughout the series WolfpackFelucia2.jpg|Wolffe with Wolfpack on Felucia Wolffe.jpeg KoonWolffeFind775519-TLO.png Wolfee.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Wolfpack Category:Clone Trooper Commanders Category:Republic